Supressed
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: The secret which Bruce had committed only to his sub conscious memory begins to resurface, threatening the existence of Batman and the integrity of Bruce Wayne. His past life haunts him in the form of a new woman in his life hitherto unknown. In the time of crisis where he has to correct the wrongs from previous life, will his friends be by his side or renege?
1. Chapter 1

Commissioner Gordon wasn't enjoying the night.

_Two murders in less that three hours_ - he muttered under his breath and sighed - _May be he was right. There is no hope for humanity!_

He had called for help, but he wasn't disappointed when the man he was expecting to see didn't turn up. However he had no complaints with his protégé, the first boy-wonder.  
_He has a World to save_ - he thought, recounting the last time he had seen him in action in Gotham. _That was one year ago._

"Commissioner, I think I found something," Nightwing cried out. Gordon broke into a half jog to join him at the heart of the bridge.

"An id?" Commissioner Gordon frowned.

"This man works for Wayne enterprises as well," Nightwing nodded.

"And no signs of assault what so ever," Gordon said, as he got down to one knee beside the body.

"None." Nightwing confirmed. "I am not surprised though. It affirms our previous theory."

Gordon nodded.

"I was looking for finger prints, but didn't find any. Again, I am not surprised."

"Can you think of a motive?"

"Not yet, no." he shook his head, "Is Mr. Wayne aware of the situation."

Gordon sighed, "Depends on whether they cover American news in Australia, or NewZealand, or wherever on the other side of the world he is. He wasn't reachable when we tried to call him."

Nightwing nodded absently.

"I'll see if I can get to him."

"May be getting into touch with his family and..." and he realized he was talking to no one.

=======================================================================

Not very far away, a plump man in his mid-thirties breathed heavily as he dragged himself up the staircase to his apartment. His feet felt numb and vision blurry. _No more vodka_ - he swore under his breath. He made it to the door but hardly registered the fact that it was open as opposed to being locked the way he had left it in the morning. The room was unusually clean and smelled of fresh flowers, Roses.

"Amy, you back already?"

A small young woman clad in black skin tights stepped out of the kitchen.

"Amy, you've lost weight!" the man said, almost in exhilaration.

The woman slowly moved towards his and placed a hand on his arm. The man leaned forward as if to kiss, but found himself kissing the floor instead.

And after that, a total blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day morning, Gotham news _

**_An inexplicable stint of deaths has left Gotham city shaken. Last night, within a period of 2 hours, there were 3 deaths reported. Commissioner Gordon has confirmed that all the three people killed were the employees of the Wayne Tech Corporation. What's remarkable about these deaths is that there is no visible sign of injury or violence on the bodies. The deceased are Hopkins, an executive assistant, Mr. Charles Reed, a financial advisor and Mr Tony Pham, a manager. The victims do not appear to be in any way related to each other apart from the fact that they work for the same company._**

Commissioner Gordon stated that the GPD is actively on the case. However he refused to comment on whereabouts of the Batman, for looks like Nightwing is filling in for him. it has been nearly a year since Batman was sighted in Gotham, however there has been active support from the Justice League when required.

On the other hand, Mr. Wayne was not available to comment on the situation. He is reportedly in Australia on a business trip.

===============================================================================

_In the watch tower _

"So, what's with your friend?" Hawk Girl asked, lending a hand with the monthly maintenance.

"Teleporters online." Superman announced. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was asking you about the whereabouts of your friend." she said, activating the power core.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"_You_ don't know?" Hawk girl squinted.

"It's not that he tells me everything." Superman continued, "And besides, it's not my job to interfere with, whatever he has to do."

Hawk Girl stared at him for one long moment, and then sighed.  
"Power core activated" she announced.

"The point is," she continued with a slight irritation in her voice, "he's not in Gotham either. They say he's in Australia, but I doubt that. Have you seen the news this morning?"

Superman nodded.  
"I understood the context. But trust me, I don't know where he is. I had tried to locate him through the communicator, but it shows up as Wayne Manor."

"May be he is in the cave," Hawk Girl suggested, "He does have the habit of sulking for days together in his cave."

"No he is not, I have checked that with Alfred."

"And you believe that?"

Superman sighed.  
"All I can say is that Alfred is equally worried about his whereabouts. I don't think he would lie about it. In fact Bat girl and Robin have been trying to contact him for days, but no luck."

Hawk Girl considered.  
"I was planning to go down to Gotham and see if I can help."

Silence.

"So.." she said, "What about you?"

"I won't stop you from going. And if you think you need me, you can call me."


End file.
